


Double Down

by Magyka13



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent Verified, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Reader, Gentle Dom Honey, Light Begging Kink, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Positions, Pet Names Used, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex, ectopenis, obedient sub reader, slight pet kink, the subbiest of subs reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: This is the entry for my Secret Santaif I missed any kinks, tags, etc please tell me and I will fix it as soon as I canI hope you like Ninji





	Double Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninji/gifts).



            “You look gorgeous all tied up like this for me” Honey whispers against your ear, his eye lights roaming your prone form on the bed. He had tied your wrists together to the headboard with a soft material and your ankles are loosely tied to the footposts leaving enough room to move your legs some.

 

            “H-honey” you whisper back sweetly, batting your eye lashes in the way he loves to see as you feel his eyes rake your voluptuous form.

 

            “Beautiful in every way” Honey whispers, walking around the bed which he had moved into the center of the room for just this occasion. His hand rests on your hip rubbing soft circles in the subtle flesh heat rising from your core at such a gentle touch. He is always like that when you make love, savoring you in every way driving you to ecstasy, pleading, nay begging for more of the intoxicating wine that was Honey.

 

            Crawling over your form from the bottom of the bed, he captures your soft lips in a gentle kiss, mapping out each other’s mouths as if it’s the first time your soft moans being swallowed by his mouth as his tongue envelopes yours. His hands roam your naked form sending shivers up your spine paying special attention to every inch of you. “H-honey” you gasp as his roaming hands circle around your core, breaking the kiss to moan softly.

 

            “Yes love?” Honey asks, breathing in the scent of your neck as he lightly presses against the inside of your thigh, teasing you as he avoids what you want him to do. “Use your words darling” Honey whispers his command making it sound like a suggestion, but you know better. To deny him is to deny the sweet succulent pleasure he offers you for your submission to him and you love him even more for it.

 

            “P-please! Don’t tease, I want to feel you inside” You plead, blushing despite how many times he had brought you to begging before he even got started the anticipation sapping away your composure as he ravishes you with his gaze. You squirm the best you can as his phalanges just barely touch your sex, his eye lights smoldering as he plants a kiss to your ample bosom.

 

            “Well, since you asked so nicely, how can I deny such a lovely face?” Honey purrs as he slowly slides a phalange in your warm core sending pleasure shooting up your spine. You shudder around his phalange as he slowly begins preparing you, his large member bobbing between his legs as he slowly tortuously works you until you are putty in his hands. “Such a lovely sight, you all laid out before me. I’d dare even to say sweeter than my favorite treat” Honey purrs as he slides another in your tight core.

 

            “H-honey!” you cry out as he stretches you even further, bringing you over the edge as your eyes roll back for the first time that night. No doubt he would bring several more spine-tingling orgasms before he’s done with you.

 

            “Such a lovely pet, making such delicious noises. You taste amazing my pet” Honey purrs out, lavishing you in his praises causing your core to get even wetter especially at the sight of licking your juices off his phalanges leveling you with a sultry wink as he cleans his phalanges off. “Such a sweet flavor, I think I will go for seconds” Honey purrs as he shimmies down your body even more until his face is level with your sex.

 

            “Aaah H-honey!” you cry out as his tongue pierces your core, long and thick pressing firmly against your innermost walls. His thumb plays with your clit as he delves deep into your heated core wringing pleasured noises from your open mouth being unable to muffle yourself with your hands due to their bound status. You writhe against his ministrations, arching your back as he devours your sex as if you were a high-class buffet prepared just for him.

 

            “H-honey I’m-hhhhhhhhh” you cry out cutting yourself off in a rather ragged moan as your orgasm leaves you breathless, your core clenching and shuddering around his skilled tongue leaving you panting for breath. Honey withdraws from your dripping sex licking the remains of your release off his mouth and chin.

 

            “You always taste so good babe” Honey whispers sultrily as he captures you in a searing kiss, moaning as he ravages your mouth. “You ready for more, love?” Honey asks, ever the mind-blowingly gentle and considerate lover. You manage a nod, unable to form your words as he kisses down your neck suckling and nipping on your neck as he lines his impressive girth with your core.

 

            Like everything else he does, he takes his time to savor your whimpers and moans as he slowly sinks into your core moaning as you clench around his length. “You take me so well pet” Honey moans out as he hilts completely buried in your core taking a moment to gaze lustfully at your expressions. Slowly taking a few test thrusts, Honey grips your ample hips to steady himself as he drives into you wringing out breathy gasps and moans.

 

            Unclasping one of your ankles, he pulls it over his shoulder allowing himself deeper within your core. You moan loudly as the change of angle brings stars to your vision as you clench hard around him. “H-ahhnn-honey!” You cry out in pleasure as he brings you to a third orgasm, this time accompanied with a muffled curse of his own as he continues, filling you with his own warm release.

 

            Pulling out, Honey whispers praises into your ear as he unclasps the other ankle. “You ready for more pet?” He asks huskily, waiting for you to tell him your consent or your no consent. You nod shakily breathing ‘green’ just loud enough for your love to hear. Nodding that he heard your words, Honey turns you around your wrists still bound as the bindings on them allow for such movement settling you on your elbows and knees.

 

            “So delectable” Honey whispers as he hovers over you his member teasing your oversensitive core as you whimper wanting him to fill you up even more. “Patience my pet” Honey lightly scolds, using the combination of your releases that is dripping from your core to start stretching your puckered ass. You had spoken to him one time before about trying both, but he hadn’t given a definite answer until now. Nodding your consent as he pauses, you groan at the feeling of one of his phalanges working itself inside your anus. You were glad you had recently begun to keep yourself prepared for if he decided to satisfy your curiosity about anal.

 

            You try your best to be patient as he works you over, managing to get his magyk to summon a second length, though a bit thinner than his normal one. Once he has deemed you stretched enough, Honey coats his members in magyk to act as a lubricant before he lines up to both your cores. “S-so tight my pet” Honey grunts as he slowly slides in, not stopping until he’s fully seated in your soaked core and puckered ass.

 

            “S-so full” You manage before he begins to move, driving all words from your mind as each thrust sends pure pleasure shooting up your spine your body shaking heavily as he grips your shoulders to deepen his thrusts. Neither of you last long like this, you are coming hard with a muffled shout into the pillows under your face. Honey curses as you clench around him, burying himself deep before emptying deep within your heated cores.

 

            “You did so well, pet” Honey whispers as he withdraws, dissipating his magyk with nary a thought as your wrists are untied and he cuddles you to his broad chest. “Let’s clean you up, shall we?” Honey asks as he carries your shivering form to the master bathroom to the garden tub.

 

            You watch the water fill the tub from his lap, closing your eyes as he massages your aching muscles peppering kisses and praises to your spent form. Once the water is filled enough, Honey slowly lowers the both of you in the tub keeping you in his lap as he cleans you both off making sure not to miss anything while being as gentle as possible. You find yourself wondering how lucky you are to have found someone as loving as him, feeling him wash your hair and enjoying the feeling of his phalanges on your scalp.

 

            Once you both are sufficiently cleaned and dried off, Honey carries you to the bed. He uses his magyk to change the sheets the soiled ones immediately going in the washer to clean. Laying your spent form on the bed, he feeds you water and easily eaten finger foods eating a few at your questioning glances.

 

            “I love you so much” You whisper as he slides in bed beside you having put the sheets in the dryer before doing so.

 

“I love you too, darling” Honey whispers back, tucking you against him as you doze off in his arms sleeping peacefully.


End file.
